Federation
The Terran government, known as the Federation, is the one of the three large governments that together occupy over 50% of the galaxy, and is the direct successor to the Earth Government. Despite its claims to be a democracy, Rebellion propaganda states that the Federation is in reality ruled by its intelligence agency, the Bureau of Internal Investigation. The Bureau's aggressively expansionist foreign policy, among other things, has led to formation of the Rebellion to the north of the Federation, as well as frosty relations with the Polarans to the galactic east of the Federation. While most citizens of the Federation do not know of the Bureau's existence, those who do know are quickly oppressed. During the course of a single game, depending on what storyline the player chooses, the Federation either gains control of the Polarans and Aurorans, is reformed by the Rebellion or Vell-os, or has their capacity to wage war destroyed along with that of the Aurorans by the Polaris, but is then forced to jointly govern the Polaris after their subsequent surrender while cooperating with the Aurorans. History The Federation has the longest and most detailed history of all of the major human governments, stretching right back to the first century after death of Omata Kane herself, when the Colonial Council was formed in the year 57 NC. The Colonial Council The Colonial Council was the Government that came before, during the golden age of humanity. During its time the Colonial Council warred against their own out-lying territories (lead by the Aurorans), and the Vell-os, and attempted to battle the Polarans. The Colonial Council fell when the Armetis terrorist group destroyed the hypergate network, leading to the long dark ages. See main article. The Earth Government Following the long dark ages, and the recovery of hyperspace technology by Earth scientists, the Earth ruled over many systems in a form of protectorate alliance - the Earth-controlled forces would protect those systems from attack by the proto-Auroran Empire, and in exchange, they would use their industry and resources to build warships. The Earth Government directly became the Federation in order to prevent the alliance from being dissolved by rebelling members. See main article. Teething Troubles After the formation of the Federation in 935 NC, the systems surrounding Earth had a period of relative peace for the next ninety years, as the Federation consolidated its position. By the year 980 NC, the Federation's sphere of influence matched that of the Earth Government at its height, over a century earlier. In 1024 NC, the Aurorans and the five great Family Houses, Moash, Heraan, Dani, Tekel and Vella, still reeling from the effects of the First Pirate Uprising and the First Auroran Civil War, allied in order to attack the Federation, their common enemy. For the next four years, they consistently triumphed over the Federation forces, until the Federation hit upon the ploy of attacking only Moash, Tekel and Dani ships - this caused suspicion against the Vella and Heraan families, leading to the breakdown of the alliance, which enabled the Federation to drive the Aurorans out of their space. In 1035 NC, the Federation started a campaign of anti-Auroran propaganda in order to incite its citizens against the Aurorans, which culminated in an attack on Auroran territory in 1047 NC. This attack was met with fierce resistance, and was beaten back with little effect. The Federation told their citizens that the failure of this attack was the result of an extensive Auroran spy network within the Federation, and in 1050 NC, the Bureau of Internal Investigation was formed with the express purpose of finding and eliminating these spies. In 1061 NC, Federation scientists discovered the TCTLIDS. They attempted to use them to produce new medicines, but instead, a highly-addictive narcotic named FATE was the result. In 1078 NC, the Second Pirate Uprising began, attacking Aurorans until the leader was assassinated by the Federation - in reality, the Uprising was secretly funded by the Federation from the beginning in order to weaken the Aurorans prior to another offensive; when this truth was leaked to the population, the Federation was forced to find a scapegoat. Contact with the Polaris Because the Aurorans consistently foiled the attempts by the Federation to advance into their space, the Federation begin to explore in other directions, and re-encounter the Polarans for the first time in five and a half centuries. The Polarans had significantly increased their technology level - having never experienced the long dark ages, they were by that point far in advance of the Federation - but had not changed their stance on foreign policy at all: that is, they didn't want the Federation anywhere near their space. The Polaris sent a warning to the Federation stating that they would not tolerate being treated in the same manner as the Aurorans. Despite this warning, the Federation sent a military task force into Polaris space in 1121 NC, but the fleet was so quickly destroyed by the Polarans that they did not even get the chance to send a distress call. Stagnation In 1137 NC, the Second Auroran Civil War started. Three years into the war, the Federation attempted to take advantage of the war by invading, but the Auroran Houses rapidly settled their differences and allied together to defeat their common foe. In 1154 NC, the Aurorans attempted to invade Polaris space, but were quickly defeated by a combination of superior technology, and attacks by the Polarans on the home planets of the five Family Houses. Shamed by the ease of their defeat by the Polarans, the Aurorans quickly turned to attack the Federation in 1156 NC. The Federation attempted to copy the tactics of the Polarans and struck deep into Auroran territory, but the Aurorans simply responded by attacking deep inside Federation territory. In 1167 NC, the Third Pirate Uprising occurred, the pirates banded together under one leader and harassed the Federation and the Aurorans, and to a lesser extent, the Polarans. This continued for six years, until a Vell-os slave located the leader, who was quickly assassinated. With the Federation and the Aurorans having to tie up more and more resources defending their inner territories both from attack by the other side, and harrassment by pirates, the war slowly devolved to simple border conflicts, which continue for twenty-one years until the present day. The Bureau of Internal Investigation As stated above, the Bureau of Internal Investigation was formed as a result of the Federation blaming a spy network for their failed attack against the Aurorans. The Bureau now effectively control the Federation, though most citizens are unaware that it even exists. The Bureau are the ones who keep the Vell-os enslaved, and they use the Vell-os' telepathic powers as mind-readers and weapons. As a consequence of the Bureau's strange and sometimes illegal methods, and their stranglehold on the Federation, the Rebellion was formed. The Bureau also have ties to pirates in the form of the Associated Guild of Free Traders, which only increases the Rebellion's distaste for the Bureau, and its leader, Commander Krane. See main article. Federation Outfits and Weapons If you choose to play as a Federation supporter, you will be able to purchase special starships and outfits, such as Anaconda Bays, or Federation Destroyers. Federation technologies are not advanced as their Polaran counterparts, but they are well ahead of the Auroran versions. Federation Ship Types The Federation builds the following starships: *'Federation Viper:' Starfighter/interceptor *'Anaconda:' Fighter-bomber *'Federation Scout Ship:' Recon ship *'Federation Patrol Boat:' Gunboat *'RAGE Gunboat:' Gunboat *'Federation Destroyer:' Destroyer *'Federation Carrier:' Cruiser/carrier Hails (Nice) *We wish only to help. If you need anything, just call us. *Greetings from the government of the Federation. *We serve only to protect the Federation and its citizens from all dangers. *Beware the Aurorans. They are both treacherous and deceiving. *Greetings from the Federation Navy. *Greetings from the Federation government. *If you have any complaints about Federation policy, please feel free to contact your representative councillor on Earth. *Join us against the savage Aurorans! *We shall be victorious over the Auroran savages! *If you see an Auroran, do not engage them. Contact the nearest Federation authority and the problem will be dealt with. Hails (Mean) *You are under observation. *We have you on our scanners. *State your business then move along. *Do not think that we are not watching you. *I would recommend that you do not deviate from your flight plan overmuch sir. *Do not test my patience, sir. *We have a mandate to protect the citizens of the Federation, do not test our resolve. *You are under observation. *We have you on our scanners. *Do not test my patience, sir.